Mike Jingozian
Also known as Michael Jingozian Background * Libertarian ran for US President in 2008 at the Libertarian Party Convention. * http://www.resetamerica.com/ Details * Issues What is RESET America? America is faced with a convergence of several impending catastrophes. You can access a list of the major problems here. We intend to use this chart as the focal point of a book titled, "RESETTING America by Replacing our Destructive 2 Party System." Sadly, many of the leading Democrat and Republican candidates for President are in complete denial as to our current state of affairs. Just watch this recent commercial from Mitt Romney. As a CEO, one must be able to objectively analyze a situation, determine all reasonable alternatives, determine the likely outcome of each proposal and choose the course of action that best achieves your long term objectives. If you do not clearly understand the scope and severity of a situation, then the problems will continue to grow in scope and number. This is just one of several phenomenons occurring in Washington today as the result of our destructive 2 party system. Fortunately, there ARE valid solutions to many of our nation's problems. Many of these solutions do not require any government spending or involvement. Regrettably, these solutions will never be possible under our current 2 party system which is controlled by money and politics. Everybody knows the political process in America is corrupt. We are not trying to convince you of that. There is an abundance of information published in books and captured on film that confirms this truth. Rather, we are enrolling the people of America to take action. We will show that the American people are empowered to determine their destiny. RESET America is a viable plan to alter our nation's current trajectory. The many problems faced by future generations cannot be "fixed." Incremental change is no longer possible. We must "RESET" our Government in this election since most of these valid solutions will not be possible after 2010. We need to replace this destructive 2 party system with people who care about our nation, our environment, and our kids. Supporting the RESET movement is the only way we can begin addressing our most difficult problems faced by our children and implementing real solutions. Our only chance at protecting our Freedoms and Liberties for all future generations is to elect people of integrity - leaders who are not affiliated with the 2 major parties - people who are not "for sale." There is a serious urgency to elect qualified individuals who are not looking out for themselves or their party. RESET America is not politics as usual. For government to change, we need to be "present" by abandoning old ideas and stories. We must change our entire attitude to politics. This idea is expanded under the blog, "How Story Pollution is Destroying our Nation". By letting go of the past, new possibilities will emerge and opportunities that are not currently possible will now become available. Our two most dangerous forms of Story Pollution are, "We are powerless to change our government," and "Voting for a 3rd party is a wasted vote." In truth, the opposite is true. any vote for a Democrat or a Republican is a wasted vote and the lesser of 2 evils is STILL EVIL! RESET America is a Revolution! It is about replacing all Democrats and Republicans by 2012. It is a big movement with big ideas. Most importantly, IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN NOW! Our goal is aggressive and necessary. Valid solutions are disappearing. Our problems are getting worse. Our very Freedoms and Liberties are being stripped way. This is our only chance to protect our Republic and our Nation. Remember, there WILL be a Revolution in this Country, but if we act NOW, we can make it a peaceful one. Five Core Values of RESET America RESET America consists of five core principles. It is our goal to convince the American People to only vote for candidates who embrace these values. Any legitimate organization or candidate who embraces these values can become a RESET Patriot. We, in turn, will endorse and support their organization or candidacy. RESET America is about electing people of integrity - people who are willing to put the interests of our nation above their own. To this end, we endorse any candidate for office (from President to Water Commissioner) who shares and adopts these values: 1. Put other People's Interests and Sustainable Policies First * I will fight for Freedom and Liberty and return to the fundamental principles of the Constitution as outlined by our Founding Fathers. * I will put the interests of the people of this nation above my own. * I will not become a lobbyist after I leave office or use my influence for personal gain at the expense of the American people. * I will consider the long-term implications in every decision that I make. 2. Recognize the Urgency of the Issues and Focus on Solutions * I will promote and foster a non-political, friendly, and collaborative environment. I will not be distracted by trivial issues and debates. * I will not be afraid to tackle serious issues that may weaken my popularity. I will direct my attention towards implementing viable solutions that are available today. * I understand that there is an urgency to address the issues facing our nation. I will work to implement these solutions before time runs out. 3. Cannot Lie, Exaggerate or Dodge Questions * I will speak honestly about our nations' current state of affairs. I will not refuse critical interviews or dodge questions. * I will present accurate estimates of economic, environmental, and social-impact projections. * I will be honest about my relationships with people and reveal the sources of my campaign contributions. 4. Obey the Same Laws and Collect the Same Benefits * I will work to rescind laws that treat elected officials differently than the people I have sworn to represent and protect - this includes special perks such as the 2-day work week, unlimited health care and avoiding standing in security lines at airports. * I will support legislation that removes special treatment and makes elected officials superior to the people. The "government class" should not have an easier life than the average American. (We know that this is the same thing as the statement above; we just like saying it.) * I will work to create a more level playing field in the campaign process and not use my advantage as an incumbent to get re-elected. 5. Cannot be a Member of the Democratic or Republican Parties * I will not be affiliated in any way with either the Democrat or Republican parties. * I will not worry about being publicly attacked in the media because I need to take an unpopular position for the benefit of society. * I will not let politics enter into any actions or decisions. Jingozian, Mike